


How to make a baby.

by aerpocket2020



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babies, College, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerpocket2020/pseuds/aerpocket2020
Summary: The only good thing about this whole mess is that the baby comes out cute and really chunky. Okay, maybe the circumference of his cheeks makes everything okay. Or how Ransom and Marta are younger and what starts off as a casual fling inevitably becomes a family.____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Multi-chapter family fluff fic!
Relationships: Marta Cabrera/Ransom Drysdale
Comments: 55
Kudos: 231





	1. Chapter 1

The baby isn’t fussy, but he’s a restless sleeper. Making soft cooing sounds and kicking off his booties until someone catches wind of his little tantrum through the baby monitor and comes to get him. 

It’s almost always Momma who does. 

_ Almost.  _

“Ransom?”, Marta says groggily, as he slips back into bed with the little bundle clutched safely against his bare chest. “He’s awake again?” 

“I don’t think he even went to sleep,” Dad is saying with a little chuckle. Settling against the pillows and tucking Momma against his side. “Maybe he just wants to be with us.” 

She’s smiling a little. Hand smoothing over her baby’s downy brown hair. “We can’t bring him in here forever you know.” 

“I know,” Ransom’s holding one of his little fingers gently between two of his own. “He’s really cute isn’t he?” 

Marta giggles a little. “What’s that face he’s making?” 

“Is that the poop face?” Ransom says turning Harrison onto his back and, putting a big hand over his stomach. 

“Doesn’t look like the poop face,” Marta says touching one incredibly soft cheek with her finger. “I think he’s finally falling asleep.” 

“Little weirdo. Want me to take him back?” 

“No, it’s okay,” she says snuggling tighter against his shoulder. “He woke us up because he wanted attention. Let’s give him some.” 


	2. Ransom meets a smokin' hot Latina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic was partly inspired by 'Harvard Hottie'. Ya, know? From 'The Nanny Diaries'. Because I imagine trust fund playboy Ransom was probably a Harvard Hottie himself at one point.

Linda has kicked Ransom out the summer before his senior year of college. Which is why he’s crashing at Harlan’s. 

“This isn’t a hotel kid,” Harlan says knocking his feet off the coffee table. He drops the stack of papers in front of his scowling grandson and orders him to get to work finding typos in his latest novel. 

Ransom’s in the kitchen a few hours later with a huge pot of coffee and a bunch of markers when the girl walks in. 

She’s got big hazel eyes, pouty pink lips and a bunch of textbooks under one arm. 

Ransom’s mood immediately improves. He puts on the most charming smile he can muster. “Hi.” 

“Hello,” She says, hitching her purse higher on the one olive shoulder her oversize sweater has left bare. “Is Harlan around? I just dropped Mama off for work and I wanted to say ‘hi’.” 

“He’s upstairs,” Ransom is still smiling. 

“Thank you,” She says, still not returning his smile and moving toward the stairway that leads to the top floor of the house. 

“I’m Ransom by the way,” he calls after her as she walks past him. 

She pauses, hand on the bannister one foot on the lower steps. “That’s an interesting name.” 

“I’m an interesting guy,” he says pouring as much flirtation into his tone as possible. 

That makes her crack a smile. “Clearly,” She starts making her way up the stairs. “I’ll see you around Ransom.” 

“Hey,” He calls after her. “You didn’t tell me yours.” 

He doesn’t get a response. 

At dinner, that night with Harlan Ransom is about as subtle as a gun asking his grandfather about the girl. 

“You’ve got plenty of girlfriends,” Harlan says irritably. “You can leave this one alone.” 

Ransom holds up his hands in the most feigned look of innocence his grandfather has ever seen. “Maybe I just don’t like strange girls traipsing through the house my elderly grandfather lives in.” 

Ransom gets more editing work for that comment. 

He’s buried in a pile of drafts in the l big living room the next evening when the dark-haired girl drops by again. 

“Still here? ” She says both hands in the front pockets of her jeans. 

“I’m a sucker for punishment,” Ransom says. “You gonna give me a name today, sweetheart?” 

“Will it get you to never call me sweetheart again?” 

“You wound me.” 

“Oh for god’s sake. It’s Marta.” she rolls her eyes. 

“That’s a pretty name.” 

She’s smiling at him so Ransom asks her if she wants to get a drink with him in town when he takes a break from looking over his grandfather’s work. 

She says ‘no’. 

But that doesn’t really deter him. 

Because he’s an idiot. 

He’s playing Go with Harlan that night when he mentions Marta. 

Harlan gives him a hard stare. “Let me reiterate what I said last night. You stay away from that one. She’s a sweet girl who deserves better than the likes of you.” 

Its a surprisingly hard sting to hear his grandfather say that. So he beats him soundly at Go and promises to redouble his efforts with Marta. 

Just to be a little shit. 

And maybe because he thinks Marta’s pretty and smells a little like oranges and vanilla. So he’s disappointed that she doesn’t come to the house anymore with Mrs.Cabrera his grandfather’s housekeeper. 

He’s sort of given up on seeing her again until he’s having drinks at a local bar with an old friend. 

He’s halfway to fully drunk when a gaggle of college-aged girls walk in. A pretty brunette in snug jeans catching his eye.

Marta. 

Jason, his friend, smirks at his reaction and Ransom is sort of tempted to smack him into the bar and run over to the booth the girls have taken up.

He settles for sending a drink over with the waitress instead. 

Marta gives him a wide-eyed look and shakes her head at him a little when the waitress points Ransom out at the bar. 

He raises his glass to her in salute. 

He’s more than a little surprised when she steps out of the booth and comes over, drink in hand. 

“Hasn’t your grandfather thrown you out yet?” She says taking a sip of the rum and coke and making Jason let out a hearty guffaw behind him. 

“He wouldn’t do that. I’m just too darn loveable.” 

“You’re too full of something alright,” she says, her accent making whatever she says sound a lot sexier than it should. “Thank you for the drink, but don’t send me any more please.” 

“Then at least stay and talk until you finish this one,” Ransom says cleverly. “I mean I did pay for it.”

“You paid for my drink Ransom, not my time.”

“What if I said I couldn’t live without you?” 

That makes Marta snort into her drink. She’s laughing when she calls him a nut, but Ransom doesn’t miss the faint pink in her cheeks. 

Marta does end up sticking around. 

Jason slips around them both and joins Marta’s friends at the booth instead. 

The two of them wind up leaning on the bar, sipping on rum and coke and talking about college. 

Marta, he learns, is going to nursing school. 

Which makes him think all sorts of naughty things. 

She hits him sharply when she realises what he’s thinking. 

It makes him laugh. 

He kind of enjoys having her berate and scold him. 

He watches her lick some alcohol off the corner of her mouth and realises he has to have her.


	3. Chapter 2: Marta gets swept away by a flirty trust-fund playboy

Marta hasn’t had a lot of guys in her life. Nursing school and her part-time job at the vet’s office keeps her busy. 

Alicia, her sister, is always saying she should have fun. But Marta isn’t sure how. She works, puts away a little money for a trip abroad she’s planning and studies hard. 

Marta’s not even sure she wants a boyfriend. 

And she knows Ransom doesn’t want a girlfriend. 

Harlan had warned her, in a subtle way without too many graphic details, that his grandson is a bit of a dog. 

But Marta is still enjoying this. The flirting, the attention, the broadness of his shoulders stretching the white polo shirt he’s wearing. 

He might be an idiot, sure. 

But he’s hot. 

She doesn’t think before saying yes to a second drink because she’s done thinking...at least for the weekend. 

He’s exciting and his lips are the colour of ripe strawberries. 

So it’s not exactly a bother for them to sneak out to his car and make out in the front seat like teenagers. 

His chest is warm and solid against hers and his mouth very soft. 

He’s a good kisser. 

The best thing though is his hands. Running up her shoulders and petting her lower back. 

She’s surprised for a moment by how oddly safe that makes her feel. 

He laughs a little when she tugs at the hem of his shirt. “What’re you doing?” 

Marta blinks at him. “I thought-“ 

“Well, sure”, he says, giving her a quick kiss. “But wouldn’t you rather do this in a bed?” 

Of course, she’d rather do this in a bed. She just got caught up with this hot guy paying attention to her. 

She makes a face. “I hope you’re not going to suggest we go to your grandfather’s house.” 

“Of course not. That would be weird.” 

He tugs her out of his car and holds her hand while he calls an Uber. 

Marta texts her friends not to wait up and gets several lewd emojis in response. 

She asks him why they’re not taking his car and he says he doesn’t want to drive with her in the car with the amount of alcohol in his system. 

It’s oddly sweet. 

Damn it! Now she wants him even more. 

They don’t talk in the Uber but he does put his arm around her when she starts shivering because it’s a little chilly. 

Marta is totally enjoying this. 

They end up at this weird house with glass walls out in the woods.

Ransom explains that it’s his uncle Neil’s place. He and his wife are on vacation and unlikely to be back for a few months. He’d given Ransom the passcode for emergencies. 

“This is an emergency?” Marta smiles at him while removing her scarf as Ransom brings her a glass of wine from the kitchen. 

“Beautiful women are always emergencies.” 

Marta laughs, “You’re such a cornball.” 

He kisses her again then taking her half-drunk glass of wine out and pulling her under him on the big soft couch. 

He’s a very thoughtful lover. Lavishing her with kisses and attention and dirty talk that really winds her up. 

The biggest thing though is his eyes. Large and blue and luminous. 

When he arches above her unable to contain his own pleasure any longer the look on his face is enough to make Marta flutter around him in a weak echo of the orgasm she’s already had. 

Afterwards, she cups the back of his neck and kisses his shoulder with a small smile on her face. 

He shifts a little so he’s nestled against her side but isn’t crushing her and falls promptly to sleep because Marta is scratching his scalp. 

She has a moment of panic that she has to get out of there before he wakes up, but decides she can stick around when he tugs her close and mumbles something she can’t understand in his sleep. 

She falls asleep thinking he’s actually kind of adorable. 

When Marta wakes up there’s a blanket covering her and the smell of coffee wafting from the kitchen. 

She tugs on her t-shirt and panties finds Ransom half-dressed and taking down two mugs from a cabinet. 

“Hi.” 

“Hi.” 

He sets them both down and kisses her. Tugging her close until she wraps her legs around his waist and he has to carry her back to the living room so they can have sex on the rug this time. 

Afterwards while Ransom is lying on his back and Marta has pillowed her head on his large bicep he tells her his grandfather is going to kill him for doing this. 

“Did we do this just to piss him off, Mr Drysdale?” 

He turns his head to grin at her. “If you think that why’d you come back with me last night?” 

Marta traces his cobblestone abs with one finger and shrugs. “I have no idea.” 

“Uh-huh.” 

“I’m serious,” Marta says innocently even as she traces the dip on his hip. “I have absolutely no idea.” 

Ransom laughs. 

They spend the next few weeks hanging out. Not always having sex, but that’s generally where it leads. 

Marta doesn’t get pregnant until one evening when he joins her at a local club with some friends. 

They don’t dance much but she does spend most of the evening tucked against his side while he takes long slow drags of his cigarette. These days it’s one of her favourite places to be. 

She’s doesn’t really like clubs. The music is too loud and makes her nauseated. 

Ransom is surprisingly attentive, taking her outside and getting her water to drink. 

It’s probably this that has her dragging him to her house. Her mother and sister are at her aunt’s for the night so no one is home. 

He doesn’t say anything about the less than upscale neighbourhood and the near-poverty of her apartment building. 

He does make fun of all her troll dolls though. And she hits him rather playfully when he drags her towards him on her tiny twin bed by the ankle. 

They hold each other’s gaze while they move together this time. She’s horribly tempted to admit she’s a little bit in love with him but bites her tongue. 

She kisses his shoulder while he snores beside her after and congratulates herself for not jumping the gun. 

They have time, she thinks as she snuggles against him. 

To explore this thing between them. To ease Harlan, who she respects too much to keep a secret from so long, into seeing them together.

The baby sort of throws a wrench in all those plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are love! They push me forward! Check out some of my other stories. <3


	4. Now & Then

Chapter 3: 

_ Now… _

_ When Harrison is about four months old Ransom comes home and finds him lying on his play mat wearing a pink dress and very tiny pigtails.  _

_ “Oh no buddy,” he says lifting him onto his hip. “Who did this to you huh?”  _

_ The only thing he does is blow spit bubbles in response.  _

_ Marta pops into view a second later and raises herself on her tiptoes for a kiss. “Hello, mi amor.” _

_ “Do not distract me,” Ransom says playfully pushing her away. “Why’re you messing with his fragile masculinity?” _

_ Marta shrugs, grinning at him in a way that makes him want to drag her to his mouth again. “I was curious. I was wondering what he’d look like if he was a girl.” _

_ “We could just have a girl, you know?” he says bouncing Harrison a little.  _

_ Marta draws back, eyes very wide but a smile still in place. “Suppose we end up with another boy?”  _

_ “We could keep trying? Until we have a girl.” _

_ “How many kids are we planning on having?”  _

_ “Ten at least.” _

_ “Huh,” Marta leans forward and gives him a little peck, making sure to pinch his butt. “Why don’t you put our daughter to bed early and we can practise.” _

Then…

It turns out they’re not very good at keeping secrets. 

She’s playing Go with Harlan one evening when Ransom isn’t home, (she never comes over these days if he’s around) when he places a white stone down on the board and says: “I didn’t think my grandson was your type.” 

Marta drops the Go stone and gapes at him, “How -how did you-.” 

“I didn’t,” Harlan looks both smug and disappointed, “But Ransom has been less of a pissant lately. Which usually means he’s got a girlfriend. It was just a hunch.” 

“I’m sorry Harlan.” Marta gulps. “We didn’t mean to disrespect you by keeping a secret like this.” 

Harlan raises both eyebrows, “So it’s ‘we’ now is it?” 

Martha’s mouth is dry. “I care about him.” 

“I’m not trying to talk you out of anything,” Harlan says holding up one hand. “All I ask is that he doesn’t become the centre of your universe. He’s got a big enough ego already. Unless...it’s already too late?” 

Marta blushes hard. “He’s good to me Harlan. He’s not like he usually is.” 

“You know he’s been arrested? Fighting? Drug Possession? Linda’s kept him out of real trouble so far, but I assume it’s only a matter of time before he does something else. I know that boy. He’s trouble.” 

“Maybe I have a thing for bad boys.” Marta cracks lamely and Harlan’s chuckle actually reminds her of Ransom a little.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marta squints at Ransom while he finishes his steak in the booth beside her.

“You know Harlan knows about us right?” 

“Yep,” Ranson says taking a casual sip of his beer and startling her. 

“You knew?!” 

“Well he’s not stupid,” Ransom says slipping an arm around her pulling her close. 

“He tried to warn me about you,” Marta says resting her chin on his shoulder. “You’ve been arrested?” 

Ransom swallows hard. “I punched a guy at prom. I was drunk.” 

“What about the drug possession charges ?” 

Ransom looks at her, expression oddly fond. “I had a little LSD in my room freshman year.” 

“Is that all?” 

“I did get suspended a bunch of times in high school.” 

“You  _ are  _ trouble aren’t you?” 

Ransom’s eyes are bright. “That do anything for you or…?” 

Marta flicks his ear for that. “Arrogant gringo.” 

“Seriously though,” He says looking a little insecure for once. “You gonna break up with me now?” 

Marta kisses him in response. He makes a very gruff, very sexy noise that’s probably too inappropriate even for a darkened restaurant. 

She rubs her legs against his under the table and Ransom actually nips at her in response. 

“Baby,” he pulls back with a little groan, pupils blown large. “What was that for?” 

Marta doesn’t really understand what that was for either. So she doesn’t really answer him.

She picks up her fork and spears some of his steak instead, “Mind if I have some of this? I don’t want my pasta. It tastes awful tonight.”

Ransom cuts off a large portion of his meal and puts it in her plate despite her protests, “You don’t usually like steak, especially when it’s rare.”

He’s certainly very observant, Marta thinks. 

“Does your mother know I’m your boyfriend?” 

“You’re my  _ boyfriend ?”  _

Ransom gives her a look, “I’m not seeing anyone else.” 

“How flattering.” 

“Want to borrow my letterman jacket?” 

“You’re not much of a team player. Do you even have one of those?” 

“Sure I do,” Ransom says licking some sauce off his thumb. “Took it from the quarterback after I punched him.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marta’s mother is less than thrilled about Ransom. 

“Mija you could have any young man you want! What do you want with this hopeless gringo? His own mother refuses to see him.” 

“Mama he’s a good person.” 

“It’s always like that in the beginning,” her mother says angrily. 

Alicia is looking at her with large eyes, “Is this that big, good-looking guy I saw sneaking out of here one morning?” 

“Marta!” 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harlan invites the two of them to a book release that’s being held by Blood like Wine. It’s not one of his own books, but an anthology series by a group of writers. 

Her and Ransom actually have their first real bitter argument a few days before because he tried to press a credit card into her hand so she could ‘buy herself something pretty for the occasion’. 

Paying for dinner is one thing, but she absolutely refuses to let him buy her extravagant things. It’s not what she wants. And how dare he assume she can’t get a nice dress for herself! 

Ransom, of course, doesn’t understand this. And he’s horrible at apologising. 

After she slams her front door in his face when he tries his version of ‘saying sorry’ a nasty little voice begins to whisper in her head that this is more than a little bump. 

He’s lived a different life from her. His world is more extravagant than hers and would absorb her quickly if she let it. 

That’s not what she wants. And Marta suspects this is what Harlan meant by not making Ransom the centre of her world. 

She’s getting dressed for the book release (she didn’t want to cancel and disappoint Harlan) when she feels slightly nauseated but ignores it mostly. Chalking it up to nerves over seeing Ransom again since she’d been dodging his calls and texts. 

She’s wearing a snug black dress and heels when Ransom knocks on her door. 

“Hi.” 

“Hi.” 

He’s wearing a navy suit that makes his eyes seem bluer than usual and is making it really hard for her to stay mad at him. 

“How many more times am I going to have to apologise?” 

He actually looks pretty miserable and a little like an angsty Hollywood heartthrob. 

Suddenly Marta’s not that mad at him anymore. But she’s enjoying watching him squirm. 

“We’ll see.” She says closing her front door behind her. 

Marta deliberately doesn’t talk to him during the book launch and she can feel him glaring at her petulantly the whole time. 

When they join Harlan at his table he reacts with a look of mild surprise. 

“Well,” He says with a gruff laugh. “This is clearly something I needed to see to believe.” 

Ransom pulls out a chair for her, in a passive-aggressive way, but it still makes Marta bite back a smile. 

“Will you please get me something to eat?” She asks him. 

“Sure.” He makes a smile that’s more like a grimace but trots off obediently. 

“That’s a very neat trick,” Harlan remarks. “Does he fetch too?” 

“Be nice,” Marta says. “He thinks I’m angry with him.” 

“I’ll never understand what you see in that boy,” Harlan says. “Aside from his good looks and money of course.” 

“You know I don’t care about his money,” Marta says. “The good-looks are admittedly a little more difficult to ignore.” 

“The boy has some merits I suppose,” he’s trying to sound disinterested but Marta can detect a note of reluctant pride in his voice. “He hasn’t flunked out of college despite not applying himself at all.” 

Ransom has come back by that point and sets s the plate of hors d'oeuvres in front of her. 

Harlan watches him turn a very bright shade of red when Marta kisses his cheek when he sits down beside her. 

“Thank you,” she says sweetly. 

Any anger in his grandson seems to melt right off. Harlan can see his shoulders relax and the smile on his face is genuine. 

_ Well I’ll be damned, he thinks. Maybe I won’t cut him out of my will after all. _

Harlan decides he’s going to leave them alone the rest of the evening. He’d been concerned Ransom was only seeing Marta to piss him off, but it seems like he’s genuinely crazy about her. 

So he tells them he’s going to talk to some of his employees and they shouldn’t wait for him if they want to leave.

He’s barely out of earshot when Ransom pokes her in her side. 

“Pssst.” 

“Yes, Ransom?” 

“Let’s go have make up sex.” 

“Okay, sure!” Marta says perkily. 

Ransom is a little startled. Normally she would call him a pig..before saying ‘yes’. 

Blood like Wine isn’t far from Harlan’s house so it takes maybe 20 minutes to drive back there. 

Marta stands beside Ransom while he punches in the security code for the front door and surveys the grounds. 

“This place is actually very creepy at night,” she says. 

“When I was a kid Harlan used to tell me he’d murdered a person and buried the body somewhere on the grounds.” 

“Oh my God,” Marta says hurrying after him into the house. “Why would he do that?” 

Ransom shrugs, “I set fire to his desk one time. Totally by accident though.” 

Marta shakes her head at his back as they make their way to his bedroom, “Do you ever behave yourself?” 

“Depends in who’s asking I guess,” he says with a little smile holding his bedroom door open for her. 

Once inside Marta grabs the lapels of his jacket and pushes him up against his closed bedroom door. 

“You really do look good in blue, you know that,” she says pressing herself up against him. “And I like when you wear suits. Why don’t you dress up for me more often?” 

Ransom chuckles, “Honey, all you had to was ask. I’ll wear a suit every damn day.” 

That makes Marta smile. And nice as it is that she’s pressed up against him seeing her look so happy because of him is even better. 

The words bubble out of him before he can really stop them: “I love you.”

Marta blinks, somewhat taken aback, “What did you say?” 

“I love you.”

“I love you t-” 

Marta is suddenly bolting for his bathroom fingers pressed to her mouth. 

“Are you okay?” 

She’s clearly not okay. Ransom pulls off his suit jacket and lowers himself to hold Marta’s hair while she retches into the toilet. 

“You think the hors d’ouvres were funny?” he asks, smoothing one hand up and down her back. 

“Maybe,” she says, mostly into his toilet. Once she’s done empyting the contents of her stomach Ransom grabs her a towel so she can wash her face. Then leads her over to his bed so she can sit down. 

She looks exhuasted.

“Want me to take you home?” 

“You probably should. Harlan’ll be home soon anyway.” 

They hold each other’s gaze for a long time. 

“Can I please stay with you tonight?” she says very quietly. 

Harlan is going to kill him. 

“Sure, anything you want.” 

“And can I have a shower? I feel icky.” 

If Marta asked him to murder someone for her, he’d do it happily. That’s how whipped he is. “Go ahead. I’ll find a t- shirt for you to sleep in.”

He lets her have the shower and goes downstairs to get her some ginger ale. Harlan comes in while he’s opening the bottle. 

“You’re home early.”

“I’m getting too old for nights out. Marta get home alright?”

Ransom clears his throat, “Um actually about that. She’s upstairs right now.”

Harlan makes a face, “Ransom, I had one rule!”

“I know! I know,” he waves a hand in front of his grandfather. “But she’s not feeling well and she wanted to stay. I have a hard time saying ‘no’ to her.”

Harlan lets out a surprised laugh, “I never thought I’d see the day.” 

“What are you  _ talking  _ about?” 

“There is, as you kids say, an ass for every seat.” 

Ransom makes a face at him when Harlan reaches over and pats him rather sharply on the cheek, “You break that girl’s heart and I’ll break your neck.” he warns. 

As much of an ass Ransom can be he’s still got a healthy respect for his grandfather. So he nods rather jerkily at him before going back upstairs. 

Marta is still awake but already under the covers in one of his t-shirts. “Hey,” she says with a little smile “I was waiting for you.”

He really is a lucky bastard, he thinks as he curls up behind her and puts an arm around her middle. 

It’s not until he’s almost asleep that it sinks they’ve said they love each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are love and fresh air! Thank you for the follows and kudos too <3


	5. The course of true love never did run smooth

Marta is startled awake by a rattling snore. 

Ransom, she realises. Fast asleep against her shoulder. 

She slides out carefully from under his heavy arm and stands by the bed to watch him sleep.

Alicia has been asking to meet him and Marta thinks it’s about time she did. She wants to bring him round for family events and show him off a little. 

She was pretty sure neither of them intended to get much farther than that night at the bar. 

Now she’s not sure what she’s going to do when he goes back to college in Boston. 

She climbs back into bed and pokes one of his biceps. “Hey?” 

“Mmph?”, Ransom says, jerking awake and staring at her through one eye. 

“Are we going to break up when you go back to college?” 

“What?!” He’s awake now, turned on his side, but with that broody, angsty look Marta thinks is sexy (but won’t tell him because his ego is big enough).

“I said, are you going to break up with me?” 

“No!” Ransom says irritably, tugging the blanket open for her. “Just come back to bed. Shit, It’s not even light out.” 

He pulls her against him and strokes her from her hair to her back until she’s boneless and relaxed. 

“We’re not breaking up okay?” He says into her hair. “I’ll figure out the logistics later on.” 

“What about all those sorority girls you’re always bragging about?” 

“What about them?” He says pinching her side a little. “I don’t want them. I just want you.” 

Marta blushes and buries her face in his chest. “I don’t want you to leave. You’ll forget all about me.” 

“You’re way too hot for me to forget,” Ransom says. “Besides, Harlan says if I don’t finish college he’s going to cut me out of his will.

That makes Marta laugh. “You’re so spoiled.” 

“No I’m not.” Ransom grumbles, the sting is only made better by Marta kissing a path across his cheek to his mouth. 

He lets her climb on top of him and kisses her hard. Purposely holding her legs open for him by hooking his palm under her knees. 

Marta raises her head to stare down at him for a moment. “Say it.” 

Ransom knows exactly what she’s talking about, “No,” he grumbles. “It just slipped out of me last night.” 

“So you didn’t mean it,” Marta pouts. 

“Of course I meant it,” Marta kisses one beet red cheek. “It’s just so embarrassing.” 

That makes Marta laugh and Ransom takes the opportunity to wrap his arms around her while her slight weight shakes against him. 

“You’re so fussy,” she says sitting back on his thighs then she gives him a funny look. “I keep meaning to ask though. What would possess your parents to name you Ransom? Makes you sound like a criminal.” 

“That’s not technically my name.” 

“Really?” She leans down and brushes her mouth against his. “What is it then?” 

“It’s Hugh.” 

“Me?” 

“No, Hugh. H-U-G-H. Ransom’s my middle name.” 

“Your name is ‘Hugh Ransom Drysdale’? That’s terrible.” Marta giggles, only for it to trail off into a squeal when Ransom rolls them so he can pin her to the mattress with his weight. 

“We can’t all be an exotic goddess like you, Ms Cabrera.” 

He kisses her long and hard this time. Grinding against her in a way that makes her shudder with longing. 

“Wait. Wait,” she pants pushing him away from her a little. “We can’t do this here now. Harlan’s home.” 

“Okay, then.” Says Ransom. “Would you feel better if we did this in the shower? With the door closed?” 

Marta blushes, beet red and incredibly turned on, “Maybe?”

  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marta is so fried after their romp in the shower that she can only lie on his bed and sort of drool over him while he gets dressed. 

Sex with him is incredible. She’s actually pretty tingly, still. 

And it’s incredibly hot how he can hold her up with just one arm and pin her to a wall. He’s very thorough with her when they’re together like that. And seems to know just what she wants and how she wants it. 

“Maybe I can sneak out while Harlan has his breakfast,” she says, feet swinging in the air and chin propped on her palms. Fortunately, it’s her mother’s day off. Because running into her would be a whole different kind of awkward. 

“Why do you have to sneak out?” Ransom says, closing the snap on his jeans. “He knows you’re here.”

Marta’s head jerks upwards, “How does he know that?”

“I told him last night when he got in,” Ransom says grabbing a white t-shirt and pulling it (disappointingly) over the most mouthwatering set of abs Marta has ever seen...or maybe she just thinks they are because she’s in love with him. 

“Ransom!” 

“What?” 

“I was counting on you to lie.” 

“Why? We’re in a _relationship_ or whatever.” He says making Marta roll her eyes. “And you _know_ he’ll be even madder if you just sneak out.” 

“I don’t even have clean underwear!” 

“You can borrow some of mine!” 

Marta sits up in bed and crosses her arms, “I thought we were being respectfully discreet.” 

Ransom sits down on the edge of the bed, “I don’t know what you’re so pissed about. He likes you better than me, anyway.” 

“No, he doesn’t.” 

“Last night he said he’d break my neck if I ever broke your heart.” 

He expects Marta to find that funny, but it only makes her brows furrow. “He shouldn’t have said that.” 

“Come on,” Ransom says, trying to pull a smile. “He’s an old crank. That’s just how he likes to talk.” 

Marta sighs and then immediately improves his mood by climbing into his lap. 

She sinks her fingers into the hair at his nape. “I still don’t think you deserved that. And I like your grandfather but I think wanting to date you is entirely up to me, he doesn’t get a say.” 

Ransom lets her pet him for a minute. “It’s like you’re my only real friend sometimes,” He says quietly, making Marta gasp. 

“It’s a good thing we’re already sleeping together,” he tries to joke off her startled expression. “Or I would definitely be trying to ruin that friendship.” 

“Ransom,” She whispers against his mouth, wrapping both arms around his shoulders. “You scare me when you talk like this.” 

He buries his face against her shoulder and closes his eyes in response, “I’m sorry. I’ll try not to freak you out this way.” 

“No, that’s not what I meant,” Marta says hugging him harder and rocking him a little. “You can tell me anything. I just wish you had a little more self-esteem.” 

“I’ve got plenty of that.” He smirks.

“Bravado and self-esteem aren’t the same things,” Marta says nuzzling his neck. “And You have plenty of real friends I’m sure.” 

That makes Ransom laugh. “You’re kidding me, right? No one at a country club is _real.”_

“You’re plenty real to me, _mi amor.”_ She whispers into his ear like it’s a secret for just the two of them. 

Ransom has to kiss her, grasping her jaw with one hand and bringing her flush against his chest with one arm around her waist. 

“Mmm,” She says pulling away and carding her fingers through his hair. “We should get out of here before I make you take your clothes off again.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not that Harlan Thrombey would ever admit it out loud, but Ransom is, unfortunately, a lot like him. Which is probably why he agreed to take him in over the summer. That, and the faint hope that he could make up for being an absent father by being a passable grandfather.

He can’t believe this Marta/Ransom business is happening though. And that he’s passively facilitating what could be a total fiasco by not kicking them both out of his house. 

He can hear giggling from the landing and pretends to read the morning paper in his armchair. 

A minute later they both come down the stairs looking, well, decidedly jaunty. 

“Good morning,” Harlan says as Marta comes to a sudden halt at the base of the stairs, Ransom crashing into her a little. 

“Feeling better I hope?” He can tell from her sharp intake of breath that she was probably hoping to avoid him this morning. He can understand that, he’s trying to avoid noticing that she’s wearing his grandson’s clothes. 

“Yes, I’m much better,” she says, nevertheless with an awkward little smile stepping closer. “Thank you for letting me stay.” 

Harlan smiles, “I would never kick you out. Ransom, go make us some breakfast would you? I’m going to give Marta the shovel talk.” 

His grandson rolls his eyes, but he still looks oddly happy, kissing Marta on her temple and strolling into the kitchen. 

“I was kidding by the way,” Harlan says as Marta comes to sit down on the opposite couch. “You’re not getting the shovel talk.” 

“But you gave Ransom the shovel talk,” Marta says, not unaccusingly. “You treat him like some criminal.” 

“He needs someone to remind him of his mortality,” Harlan says folding up his newspaper.

“I’m aware that he can be a little...arrogant from time to time.” She says, making Harlan smirk. “But he really can be very sweet.” 

Ransom chooses that moment to stick his head out of the kitchen for a minute. “Coffee’ll be ready in a minute and I’m making scrambled eggs.” 

“I will admit to one thing though,” Harlan says when Ransom is out of earshot. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen that boy so happy.” 

The more surprising thing though, Marta thinks as they sit down for breakfast is that she can't remember being this happy either.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marta’s mother is not happy to see her come through the door wearing Ransom’s hooded sweatshirt and his sweatpants. 

“You’re sleeping with that boy.” She says very matter-of-factly in Spanish, hands on her hips. “I told you, Mija. You’re too good for him.” 

“Mama, what does that even mean?” Marta says mutinously. “Would you rather I dated one of those _pendejos_ on the corner always cat calling me?” 

“He might as well be one of those boys on the corner. He’s a party boy who thinks he can have whatever he wants because he has plenty of money!” her mother is noticeably angry. “Ayyy Marta! Is that what it is? He takes you to fancy places? Buy you nice things? I thought I raised you better than that!” 

“You did!” Marta squeaks angrily. “I don’t care about his money Mama! He makes me happy.” 

“Yes, on good days like these,” She steps forwards and grasps Marta’s hand, squeezing hard. “But what happens when it isn’t summer anymore? When he goes back to college and leaves you broken-hearted?”

“He promised me he’d figure that out,” Marta says, eyes feeling wet. “You don’t know him like I do. Stop saying these things!”

“Marta, please.” her mother’s eyes and voice are pleading, “This boy is not like you. Things are fine now, but what happens when things get tough, huh? When you have bad days together?” 

Marta feels her jaw set and her hand slide out forcefully from her mother’s. 

“You just said it,” she says defiantly to the hurt look on her mother’s face. “We'll have our bad days _together.”_


	6. Look back in anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a filler chapter. But necessary. 
> 
> So shocked to hear about Chadwick Boseman today. <3

_ Harrison is not a morning person. And he can howl louder than Harlan’s dogs when he’s in a mood.  _

_ “Ay Dios Mio,” Marta says blearily trying to muffle the baby monitor on their nightstand.  _

_ “What is that kid’s problem?” Ransom groans turning on his side and pressing his pillow over both ears. “Is he hungry?”  _

_ “No, I think he’s saying, ‘Daddy come, carry me’ ” Marta jokes weakly poking him in his side.  _

_ Ransom grumbles but drags himself upright, staring at Marta tucking herself back under the sheets. “Cozy?”  _

_ “I will be when I get a kiss,” she says, eyes big and innocent.  _

_ Ransom has to laugh.  _

_ “Cute,” he says leaning over and smooching her quickly on the mouth. “If you’re trying to manipulate me, congratulations. It’s working.” He kisses her again, this time longer, more intimate.  _

_ “Mmmm,” Marta says eyelashes fluttering when he pulls away. “Put the little beast back to bed quickly and hurry back.”  _

_ “Yes, Ma’am.” _

_ The crying has reduced to hiccuping sobs by the time Ransom reaches the nursery.  _

_ “Alright, alright,” he says reaching into the cradle and picking up his son. “Where’s the fire huh?”  _

_ As usual, Harrison stops crying, settling against Ransom’s shoulder and nuzzling him with his tiny face.  _

_ “Such a drama mama,” Ransom chuckles, kissing his tiny shoulder. “You gotta let me sleep in sometimes, buddy.”  _

_ Harrison lets out a little grunt that actually sounds like a protest. _

_ So Ransom carries him over to the big armchair in his room and settles him in the crook of his arm.  _

_ Truth be told he likes being alone with his son. Gives him a chance to stare at him and wonder who he looks more like today. Him or Marta? _

_ Definitely more of Marta. Rosy-cheeked and hazel-eyed little Cuban baby that he is. _

_ But there’s a little bit of Ransom too. In the shape of his mouth. _

_ It’s still dark out and Harrison falls asleep easily now that he’s being held. Eyes closing, little fingers clutching Ransom’s forefinger.  _

_ Ransom just stares at him while he falls asleep. The newness of being a father hasn’t worn off yet.  _

_ He’s sort of torn between gazing at the world’s most beautiful baby boy and going back to his smokin’ hot girlfriend.  _

_ They make cute babies together. That’s for sure. They really need to be married at this point. Some small part of Ransom is oddly not comfortable having a kid without being hitched.  _

_ Maybe he should ask right now? _

_ He puts Harrison carefully back in his crib and pats his chest until he settles.  Then pads quietly back to their bedroom.  _

  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Marta asks her mother if they can have Ransom over for dinner one evening, she leaves the table and doesn’t speak to her. 

Marta rolls her eyes and turns to her eighteen-year-old sister who is texting furiously and thus oblivious to all the drama around her. “Alicia do you want to meet Ransom?” 

“Do I ever!” Alicia actually puts her phone away. “He sounds like such a weirdo. But, I’m so glad you’re getting laid.” 

“Alicia!” 

About a week before Marta finds out she’s pregnant they go out to dinner with Alicia and her boyfriend. 

Alicia approves of him. Mostly because she thinks he’s hot. 

And he is. 

So hot. 

And kind of adorable when he gets whiny and insecure. 

They’re at a party his friend Jason is throwing when Marta sees things maybe aren’t as rosy as she thinks they are. That their relationship might need more than just apologies and good sex if it’s going to survive. 

They’re standing by the pool with some guys Ransom went to high school with when Marta feels someone graze her butt. 

She’s immediately pissed, turning and shoving the guy who just did that because her mother didn’t raise her to tolerate creeps like this. 

She’s in the middle of an expletive-filled rant when Ransom decks the guy. Causing the entire crowd of onlookers to erupt in gasps. 

It’s not the decking that pisses Marta off. He deserved it. 

But the after, when the guy is lying bleeding and Ransom grabs him by the collar of his shirt and hits him again...and again...and again…

That…

That freaks her out. 

“Ransom! Stop!” she shouts, grabbing at her big, idiotic boyfriend ineffectually. “You’re going to kill him!” 

That apparently unfreezes a few of the other guys. They pull both men apart and Marta drags Ransom back to his car. 

“Fuck!” Ransom says, slamming the car door shut behind him. “That asshole. Are you okay?” 

Marta draws away from the hand he raises to her cheek and sees a hurt flash in his eyes. 

“What was that?” 

“He doesn’t get to touch you like that and just-”

“Because you’re so respectful of women aren’t you!”

“I am not  _ that _ brand of asshole and you know that!”

Marta’s eyes fill with tears and she’s not sure why. 

“Baby,” Ransom says reaching for her and this time she lets him pull her into him. “What-” 

Marta sniffles loudly. “I’ve never seen you so angry before I thought you were going to kill him.”

“I probably would have,” he grunts and Marta pulls away raising Ransom’s bruised right hand between them. “Want to kiss it, better?” he jokes weakly. 

“You’ve split every knuckle,” Marta scolds, “Where’s all this anger coming from?” 

Ransom groans, “C’mon don’t psychoanalyse me-”

“I’m not psychoanalysing you!” she says angrily. “I want you to care about yourself. I want you to stop taking out your frustrations like this.”

“ _ You  _ care about me,” Ransom says, grasping her jaw and staring into her eyes. 

“That can’t be enough,” Marta says covering his bruised right hand with hers and turning her face to kiss his palm. “If you’re always just ready to errupt like this. What if you get arrested again, huh?”

Ransom gives her a thoughtful look, “Girls like bad boys.”

She pulls his hands away from her face and looks him square in his beautiful blue eyes, “I love you, but I want you to be at peace with yourself. One minute you’re perfectly happy and the next you’re lashing out.” 

She can see his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down when he swallows hard. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harlan calls his grandson into his office the next day. 

“Want to tell me why your friend Andrew’s mother just called me to threaten you with legal action?”

Ransom puts both hands on his hips- a stance Harlan has recognised as defensive because he’s 22 and likes to pretend he’s tougher than he looks. “Because Andrew is a piece of shit.” 

Harlan’s mouth settles into a hard line, “She says you broke four of his teeth and he has a fractured cheekbone.”

“He put his hands on Marta so I punched him. Did she tell you that part?” 

Harlan raises one eyebrow, “No, she did not.”

“Are you going to lecture me for defending my girl?”

“Ah,” Harlan says with a grim smile. “So it was one of those situations.Is Marta alright?” 

“She’s fine. Pissed at me for some reason, but fine. Can you make it go away?” 

“I’ll give Rodney a call,” Harlan says. “I should warn you though. Your parents will definitely hear about this. And it’s coming out of your trust fund.” 

“Sure, why not? Add it to the tab.” 

“I wish you’d stay out of trouble.” Harlan sighs. “I took you in this summer with the condition that you’d keep this temper under control.” 

“Did you even hear what I said? He put his hands on-” 

“On Marta, I know. And while I’m sure he deserved the first two or even five punches I can’t help wonder if the next twenty were overkill. And why is Marta angry with you?” 

Ransom’s brow furrows, “Are you asking about our relationship?” 

“Humour me.” 

“She says I keep losing my temper.” 

“Well is she wrong?” 

“She’s not wrong. What I don’t get is why this is such a big deal.”

Harlan lets out a breath. “You know absolutely nothing about women do you?”

“I know plenty,” Ransom says with a little smirk. 

“Let me rephrase that. You know nothing about decent women.”

“Really?” Ransom says smirk broadening. “This coming from you.”

“I’m trying to help you,” Harlan says with a sigh. “You seem to value this girl and for reasons, I will  _ never  _ understand she seems to feel the same way about you.” 

“Marta and I are fine,” Ransom says flatly turning on his heel and slamming Harlan’s office door closed behind him. 

Harlan sighs.


	7. Powdered sugar sweetness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the Kudos! 
> 
> I'd really appreciate any feedback! Reviews are love as usua! I hope you guys are enjoying this story. The next chapter is going to be kind of a doozy. <3

_ “Did you pack his pacifier?” Ransom asks Marta who’s applying lipstick in the front passenger seat while he’s strapping a restless Harrison into his car seat.  _

_ “And the extra diapers, Carino.” Marta says catching his eye in the rear view mirror. “Stop worrying. He’s not gonna have a meltdown in the middle of the church.”  _

_ Ransom gives his infant son a long suffering look, “Your mother doesn’t know you at all.” Harrison sticks a tiny pink tongue out in seeming response. _

_ “I should warn you,” He says climbing into the Driver’s seat. “I might burst into flames when we set foot in that church and you’ll be dealing with his next diaper explosion on your own.”  _

_ Marta grins a little and puts one hand on the back of his neck so she can tug their faces close together.  _

_ “If something happens to you, I’ll just use your life insurance and get a nanny.”  _

_ That makes Ransom huff out a little laugh, “I don’t like you much you know that?”  _

_ “Mmm,” Marta says, straightening his tie with a smile that’s a little too sultry for broad daylight. “I only keep you around for how pretty you are in a suit.”  _

_ Ransom is grinning when he starts the car.  _

_ Harlan is meeting them at Marta’s church for Harrison’s baptism. He’s invited his mother but doubts she’ll actually show.  _

_ This is the first time they’ve actually taken Harrison anywhere in the car other than home from the hospital. And Ransom is incredibly tense while he drives over bumps or takes a turn. _

_ “What time did your aunt say we had to be at her house for the party?”  _

_ “As soon as we can,” Marta says. “She’ll be at the church with Luis. My other cousins said to say they’re sorry they can’t be there at the church but they’ll see us at the party.”  _

_ Ransom makes a noise of assent. He’s a little embarrassed that no one from his side of the family is coming. Harlan, yes. But he suspects that’s because of Marta mostly.  _

_ Harrison makes a cooing sound and Ransom glances back briefly to see his son is smiling to himself the way most babies do.  _

_ It makes him feel a little better but not by much.  _

_ “Hey,” Marta says, perhaps sensing his shitty mood. “I want you to try and enjoy yourself today.”  _

_ “Sure.”  _

_ “I mean it. I’d like it if you would turn off the Dad mode for a bit. And don’t get antsy when I hand Harrison over to his aunts and uncles.”  _

_ She hides a grin at Ransom’s panicked look. _

_ XXXXXXX _

_ The baptism goes off without a hitch, and only a minimum amount of fussing when Harrison has holy water poured over his head.  _

_ “He’s getting heavier,” Marta says later while she carries him back to the car. “What’re we feeding him?”  _

_ Ransom takes him from her and presses his nose to one of his rotund cheeks. “From the smell of it,” he says, taking a deep inhale. “Doughnuts. He smells like powdered sugar.”  _

_ “No, he doesn’t. Not with the way he poops”, Marta says even as she leans forward to nuzzle him herself.  _

_ “Huh,” She says, drawing back with a little frown. “He does smell like a bakery.”  _

_ She watched Ransom kiss Harrison a couple of times and then strap him back into his car seat.  _

_ He’s a cute Dad. Doting and thoughtful. It makes Marta want to stop buying condoms.  _

_ But she really needs to get him to relax for at least an afternoon.  _

_ Once they get to her aunt’s everyone is excited to see Harrison.  _

_ “Why don’t you hand him over to Abuela?” Marta’s mother says taking a squirming Harrison from Ransom. “Go mingle. Have something to eat. I’ll introduce him to his cousins.”  _

_ Ransom is very embarrassed now that no one is here from his side of the family. Harlan has begged off the party because he hadn’t been feeling too well lately. So he’s really alone.  _

_ Made all the worse by the fact that Marta’s aunt and cousin have actually pushed an envelope of money into his hands.  _

_ “For the baby,” Luis is saying.  _

_ “We can’t take this,” Ransom blurts trying to push it back to him.  _

_ Luis laughs, “Listen Hermano when someone hands you money no strings attached you take it. It’ll make your lives a little easier. Young family and all.” _

_ Ransom wants to shout that he has a trust-fund.  _

_ That his grandfather’s a best-selling author. (They already know his family is loaded.) _

_ That all he’s ever done is take things from people.  _

_ That no! He doesn’t want to take money from people who look like they could use it themselves.  _

_ Okay yes, he might be freaking out. Fortunately, Marta elbows him discreetly and accepts the gift with more grace than her ridiculous boyfriend.  _

_ “Hey,” she hisses at him. “What’s going on with you today?”  _

_ “Nothing, I’m fine.”  _

_ That doesn’t convince her because she drags him over to a small makeshift bar and puts a beer in his hand.  _

_ “Drink up.”  _

_ “I’m driving.” Ransom grumbles.  _

_ Marta rolls her eyes, “I can drive us home. Why don’t you drink that?”  _

_ Ransom makes a face but does what she says. He doesn’t realise how tense he is until his shoulders start to loosen when he’s chugged half his beer.  _

_ “Better?”  _

_ “Better.”  _

_ “Good,” Marta says reaching up and sliding her arms around his neck. “you need to relax.”  _

_ “I am relaxed,” Ransom says, mouth close to hers, one big hand rubbing over the small of her back.  _

_ They’re half-hidden behind a tree with a big piñata so she kisses him.  _

_ Slow and leisurely.  _

_ Until he makes a faint growl and bends her backwards a little like they’re on the cover of a romance novel.  _

_ That’s more like it.  _

_ She pulls back with a smile, “Hi.”  _

_ “Hi.” Ransom grins back.  _

_ His hair is probably a mess and there’s definitely lipstick all over his mouth. But he really doesn’t care. Not if she keeps kissing him like this. Like he’s air and she needs him to breathe.  _

_ Marta runs her thumb across his chin. Harrison looks more like her than Ransom. But there is some of Ransom’s excellent bone structure in his little face.  _

_ Ransom’s mouth especially. His lips are an enviable shade of pink.  _

_ She gives him a quick peck and presses herself close so Ransom slides his arms around her waist.  _

_ “I love you,” He says, very soft. Very intense.  _

_ “I love you more. And I’m really glad I had a baby with you.”, Marta says squeezing him a little and making him squeeze her in turn.“Want to tell me why you’re so moody?”  _

_ “None of my family showed up today.” _

_ “Of Course they did,” Marta chides gently, scratching at his nape. “Harrison and I are your family.”  _

_ “Then why won’t you marry me damn it?” Ransom says nuzzling her neck and making her giggle. “I already knocked you up. You’re way past playing hard to get.”  _

_ “We can’t get married because we had a baby,” Marta says rubbing her cheek against his shoulder. “That seems like a bad start. We should get married because we want to.”  _

_ “I  do  want to marry you,” Ransom says, drawing back a little so he can look her in the eye. “I just don’t get the problem.”  _

_ “Of course you don’t,” Marta leans over to whisper in his ear, sucking an earlobe into her mouth, making his breath hitch. “The way you’re asking is so romantic.” _

_ “Got it,” Ransom says nuzzling into her shoulder. “Need to make the proposal more romantic.” He squeezes her tight enough she lets out a little squeak.  _

_ “Can I ask you something?” Marta says cupping the back of his neck.  _

_ “Sure.”  _

_ “Do you really want this?”  _

_ “Huh?”  _

_ “Marriage? A family?”  _

_ “I want you and I want Harrison,” Ransom says, very softly. “ Isn’t that enough?”  _

_ Marta hides a smile in his shoulder, sifting her fingers through his chocolate brown locks. “Of course it is, Mi Amor,” she kisses the skin she can reach. “It’s everything.”  _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ransom goes over to tell Marta about what went down with Harlan

(Because this is what he does now when he's upset. Runs to his pretty girlfriend and hopes she'll scold him a little and then fuss over him...which is always what happens.) 

He’s pacing in front of her, while she sits in the middle of her bed with her legs crossed getting steadily more annoyed at him. 

“Why’re you so difficult?” Marta scolds him. “He’s an old man. His heart is in the right place.” 

“Because he’s sticking his nose where it doesn’t belong.” 

Marta snorts and crawls to grab his arm, “Will you please calm down?” 

She drags him backwards so he’s laying with his head in her lap and she can play with his hair. 

“He drives me nuts,” Ransom says, eyes closing. “One minute he’s cool about things the next he’s so opinionated.” 

Marta smiles and drifts a hand over his shoulder to press over his heart, “Sounds like someone I know.” 

Ransom makes a small grunt putting his own over hers, “I think he’s just jealous you like me more.” 

That makes her smile, “Want me to soften him up?” 

“Uh-uh,” he drags her palm up to kiss it. “I don’t want him thinking I need my tiny girlfriend to defend me.” 

Her smile at him widens as his breathing gets more even from her scratching at his scalp. 

“Mind if I just lay here a little?” Ransom rasps softly, “Didn’t get much sleep last night.” 

“Of course,” Marta whispers, pressing a pillow under his head so she can hop off the bed and close the curtains. Then crawls back under his arm so she can use his solid chest for a pillow. 

His heartbeat is a deep steady thump under her ear. When she squirms against him a little to get more comfortable he holds her tighter. 

She finds she’s smiling to herself a little. 

Despite the fact that she woke up nauseous this morning. 

That her period is delayed. 

That there’s a pregnancy test she hasn’t taken yet sitting in her nightstand. 

That she’s kicking herself for not being more careful although she’s in nursing school, damnit!

Harlan is going to kill them both! 

…


	8. A big reveal part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've decided the pregnancy reveal needs two parts. One for these two crazy kids and another for Harlan and Mrs Cabrera both of whom are going to lose their damn minds.

_Harrison loves Daddy._

_He loves Momma too._

_But he **loves** Daddy. _

_If he’s in a bad mood at bedtime he won’t settle unless Ransom holds him against his chest and rubs his back._

_(Marta’s not jealous. Motherhood with a full-time job like nursing is rough. So it’s a relief that her son isn’t clinging to her.)_

_They’re having breakfast together one morning the first time Harrison laughs._

_She’s pushing forkfuls of scrambled eggs into her mouth with one hand and holding the baby in the other when Ransom burns his hand on the griddle._

_“What the, shit!” He shrieks, wringing his hand and furiously twisting open the kitchen faucet._

_“Fucking hell!” He’s still cursing loudly, while Marta gasps trying to cover Harrison’s ears._

_“Ransom!” She hisses, making him to look sharply at her._

_“I swear to god Marta! This motherfucker burned me all the way to the bone.”_

_“Ransom! The baby!”_

_“Like he even has fucking a clue what I’m saying.” Ransom grumbles grabbing a damp dish towel and wrapping it around the burned heel of his palm._

_There’s a giggle._

_Marta glances down to see her son has a broad smile on his face._

_Ransom’s jaw drops open a little._

_They both watch in utter shock as Harrison bursts into a bout of hysterical giggling._

_“Ay Dios mio!” Marta says hurriedly putting him on her shoulder a patting him as firmly as she can. “He thinks you’re funny! It’s like a nightmare!”_

_“Oh for God’s sake,” Ransom rolls his eyes reaching for his son. “Give it here.”_

_Marta pouts but hands him over so Ransom can put his son in the crook of his arm._

_“Jeez,” Ransom blinks when Harrison won’t stop laughing. “What is with Chuckles over here?”_

_“Maybe he just thinks it’s funny when you injure yourself.” Marta muses out loud._

_Ransom shrugs pulling his son up to his mouth to kiss his forehead._

_“Little Jackass,” He says fondly._

_It only makes him laugh harder._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Ransom wakes up from his nap Marta is on top of him. 

Which is always a super plus. 

She’s got her chin resting on her arms and her eyes are shiny. 

“Hey,” She says all breathy and sweet. 

“Hi,” he rubs his eyes with one hand. “Did I fall asleep?” 

Marta nods, “just for an hour or two.” 

She looks a little scared and adorable at the same time. 

“What’s wrong?” 

She doesn’t say anything. Just takes a deep shuddering breath and won’t drop his gaze. 

“Okay, you’re scaring me,” he says pushing some of her hair behind her ear. “What’s going on? Tell me what’s wrong.” 

“I don’t want you to be angry with me.” She says choking on a sob. 

“What?” He pulls her face close to his. “Why would I be angry with you?” 

“This shouldn’t have happened,” Marta blurts suddenly. “It’s too soon.” 

“Whoa. Slow down,” he sits up and takes her with him still disoriented from his nap. 

“We should’ve been more careful.” She sniffles loudly. 

“Careful with what?” Ransom’s eyes are wide and panicked. 

And then a thought occurs to him that’s so absurd, of course he has to blurt it out loud.

“Are you cheating on me?” 

That makes Marta laugh for some reason, but she’s still crying which is scaring him even more. 

“That’s it, isn’t it?” Ransom rambles on even as Marta climbs into his lap and shakes her head furiously, tears streaming down her face trying to take his face in her hands. 

“Who is he, Marta?” Ransom hisses, handsome despite his fury. “Tell me who he is so I can kill him.” His grip on her arms is near bruising and he’s almost shaking her. 

“I’m not cheating on you! Hey- Ransom. Ransom! Listen to me I’m not cheating on you! I would never do that.” 

Ransom goes still in her grip. 

She runs one thumb softly over the bow of his lip and sniffles loudly. 

“I’m pregnant.” 

The words sink like a smooth pebble in a still lake between them. 

Their meaning rippling out until…

“Oh thank God,” Ransom sighs in relief. “So you’re not cheating on me.” 

“No,” Marta’s brow furrows, head tilted at him like he’s absolutely nuts. “Are you high right now? Did you hear what I said?” 

“I did.” 

“And?” 

“It’s a joke right?” 

“You think I’m-“ Marta purses her lips and closes her eyes to take a deep calming breath. 

He can really get on her nerves sometimes. 

This is one of those times.

Ransom’s brow furrows in confusion when she reaches behind him for a white Tube-y looking thing on the bedside table. 

“Here,”she says dryly. “Hold the part with the rubber. I peed on the other end while you were asleep.” 

“Holy shit!” Ransom says, taking it from her. “Marta this is a pregnancy test!” 

“Oh my God”, Marta mutters, looking away and throwing her arms up in a gesture of surrender. 

She stares at him while realisation makes a slow dawn on his handsome features. 

She thinks, disturbingly, that the face he makes when he realises she’s pregnant is the same one Harlan makes when he realises she’s beaten him at Go. 

“No shit.” He says quietly, holding up the test weakly. “You’re pregnant.” 

“I’m pregnant.” Marta says completely deadpan. 

“Is it-is it...mine?” 

“You’re an asshole,” Marta blurts. 

“Sorry! Sorry!” Ransom waves a hand, squeezing his eyes shut. “It was a...joke? I guess.” 

“Well it’s not funny!” Marta almost shriek.

“I know. I know,” Ransom is actually smiling blankly now and it’s only making her feel more hysterical. “This is just a lot to process. Pregnant huh? Like the baby kind?” 

“There’s usually the one kind.” Marta says evenly.

“I’m sorry.” Ransom says and Marta’s eyes widen when she notices he’s actually struggling to take a breath. “I’m just- I need to take a breath here.” 

The last thing he hears before he collapses is Marta frantically calling his name. 

Remember 'Harvard Hottie' everyone? ;)

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing alright. That while you read this you're, if not happy, at least content and feel safe in troubled times like these. 
> 
> Writing has always been an escape. Fanfic has honestly kept me sane all these months when nothing else seemed to work. 
> 
> Love and big squishy hugs,
> 
> Aerpocket <3


	9. The Big Reveal part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! 
> 
> I'm so surprised by how much positive feedback this is getting! Its the most popular one I've written! I'll take this tiny victory! 
> 
> Also, short hiatus for about a week. 
> 
> Love you guys <3 
> 
> Tell me what you think!

When Ransom comes to, he's in the hospital. 

He thinks maybe he’s crashed his car or something but Marta is standing by his bed arms crossed and looking sullen. 

_ Oh.  _

“Anxiety attack,” the doctor says cheerfully. “It was a real doozy but I can discharge you.” 

And then he’s left them alone with Marta looking none too pleased with him. 

“I was hoping you’d have been a little more calm about this.” Marta says, something like a mixture of hurt and anger in her voice. 

“Can you blame me?” Ransom says sitting up. “It was a shock.What do you want me to do?” 

“I don’t know!” She hisses quietly. “Tell me it’s all going to be okay. That you still love me. That whatever we decide we’ll get through it together.” 

“Oh right,” Ransom says nodding a little. “Those do sound good. Both poignant and reassuring.” 

“Well?” 

“Well what?” 

“Aren’t you going to say them?” There’s a panicked edge to her voice. 

“Marta of course I still love you.” 

Her eyes are watery again and she looks very angry. “But?” 

“I don’t think I’m cut out to be a father.” 

There it is. 

“So if I decide to keep this baby you’re not going to stick around?” 

“I didn’t say that.” 

“Then what are you saying?” 

Ransom squeezes his eyes shut, “Are you keeping this baby?” 

“I haven’t decided.” 

“You can’t seriously think we’re at a point where we can be parents,” he looks at her desperately. 

“I’m not saying we have to be parents,” Marta’s lower lip is trembling. “I’m asking if choosing one or the other means I’m going to lose you.” 

“Marta this isn’t my choice to make.” 

And that’s what clinches it for her. Him basically saying he can’t guarantee sticking around.

“Don’t talk to me again.” Marta finds herself saying even as a hurt so deep flashes in Ransom’s eyes it makes her own chest ache. 

“We’re done,” she holds up a hand. “Harlan says he’ll be here to pick you up. And you can go back to your miserable white boy existence.” 

There’s nothing Ransom can think of to say. He can only watch the only woman he’s ever loved walk away from him. 

Xxxxxxxxx

Harlan doesn’t know about the pregnancy. Made very obvious by the fact that he’s casually mocking his grandson for fainting while signing his discharge papers. 

“You should call, Marta.” He says when they’re walking up the front steps to Harlan’s kooky murder mystery abode. “She’ll be happy to know you’re home.” 

“I think Marta would prefer to hear someone had knifed me in the stomach.” 

His grandfather glances back sharply, “What did you do?” 

Ransom swallows hard. He can’t answer him right away and the old clock in the foyer ticks ominously. 

“Ransom,” Harlan says again. “What did you do?” 

Ransom sticks both hands in his pockets and looks at the fine patterns on the carpet.

“Marta’s pregnant.” 

His arms feel weak when he says it out loud. 

He hears Harlan’s keys hit the carpet. 

Xxxxxxxxxx 

Harrison is sometimes kind enough to remain sleeping until 7 on Sunday mornings. 

Something Ransom and Marta happily take advantage of by screwing each other silly. 

“Do you have any allergies?” Marta asks, huskily. One arm slung over his bare torso, chin tucked against his shoulder. 

Ransom groans sliding his arm under his head, “You have got to work on your pillow talk.” 

“I think your grandfather may be plotting to murder you.” 

“He generally is,” Ransom says sliding his palm up and down her bare arm. “But what did I do this time?” 

“I went over to return that engagement ring that belonged to his mother,” Marta says rubbing his stomach a little. “I didn’t mean to offend him but I can’t wear rings at work. Anyway he blamed you. Why did you even take that ring from him?” 

“I didn’t. He pushed it in my hand the other day and I figured what was the harm in giving it a shot,” Ransom says squirming a little so they can curl around each other more comfortably. “For the love of God please say ‘Yes’ one of these days. I need to get Harlan off my back. He keeps lecturing me about Harrison being a bastard. And then he calls me a bastard.” 

Marta scoffs a little, “Did he talk like this when you were little?” 

“Oh all the time,” Ransom says, voice almost fond. 

“This explains so much,” Marta says, raising herself a little so she can kiss him. 

He holds her head so she doesn’t pull back. And won’t leave his mouth. 

By the time they pull away from each other Marta’s cheeks are flushed and warm. 

She sinks her teeth into her lower lip, “Wanna go again?” 

Ransom bats his southern belle -worthy eyelashes at her, “miss Cabrera, I’m surprised you even have to ask.” 

Xxxxxxxxxx

When the initial shock wears off Harlan pours him a stiff drink. 

“You’ve really done it this time,” his grandfather is saying while Ransom slumps into the old worn couch. “What’s the plan now, Romeo? Did you immediately propose marriage? Only to be rejected?” 

Ransom has no idea what prompts him to tell his grandfather the whole story, but he does. 

“Let me see if I got this right?” Harlan says swirling his own amber coloured liquid. “She keeps the baby and you don’t think you could be a father. She doesn’t keep the baby and Marta wants nothing to do with you.” 

“It’s like a fucking soap opera,” Ransom pinches the bridge f his nose. 

“Has it ever occurred to you to stay with her?” Harlan says. “I don’t know if you’ve realised this? But you’re not going to meet someone better.” 

Ransom groans, slumping sideways on the couch like a depressed seal, “Jesus,” he mutters. “Jesus fucking Christ.” 

“You let that girl go. And it’ll be the single biggest regret in your entire life.” 

“If I stay with her it’ll probably be the biggest regret of  _ her _ life.” 

Harlan shrugs, “Well I hate to tell you this my boy but I think she’s already regretting it. But that might have to do with ridiculous things like how much she loves you. “ 

“I thought you were against this whole thing.” 

“I am vehemently opposed. Nothing would make me happier than having you out of Marta’s life.” 

“Jeez, Grandad. Tell me what you really think for once.” 

“You didn’t let me finish,” Harlan says. “As much as it would make  _ me _ happy to see you two apart I think you’re both happier together.” 

“What about the baby?” 

“I think you’d be alright,” Harlan says, voice a little softer. “I know you don’t have a lot of good father figures in your life but you’d at Least be well versed with what  _ not  _ to do as a parent.” 

“I’m so fucking scared.” 

“Everyone is fucking scared of being a parent,” Harlan says taking a long steadying sip of his whiskey. “I was shitting bricks the first time and it wasn’t any better the next two.”

“And how’d that turn out?” Ransom says sweetly. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but my mother is a psycho.” 

“I know you won’t believe me, but I was a good father.” 

Ransom scoffs. 

“Alright, fine.” Harlan shrugs. “Maybe good is overstating it. Point is I did my best. And sometimes you get a shot at redeeming a few mistakes as a parent. Like taking in your idiot grandson and trying to talk some sense into him when he’s considering abandoning his literal saint of a girlfriend.” 

“I should’ve listened to you before,” Ransom admits ruefully. “And kept my distance. I’ve definitely ruined her life.” 

Harlan sighs, “You haven’t ruined her life...yet. Her getting pregnant isn’t the problem. Abandoning her when she’s scared and probably feeling vulnerable and alone sure is though.” 

“I didn’t abandon her,” Ransom says. “I just...” 

“Opened your big mouth and gave her an ultimatum that you didn’t really mean?” 

“Just tell me a simple answer here.” 

It’s Harlan’s turn to scoff now, “There isn’t one. You’re not a child anymore Ransom. This is adulthood.” 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice is pretty shocked when Marta tells her she’s pregnant. Her sister is the responsible one. 

She’s not the type to get swept up in some pretty frat boy and come home with a bun in the oven. 

Still, Alice is supportive. Because she loves Marta and their mother is going to lose her mind when they tell her. 

Mrs Cabrera is predictably not pleased. She spends five minutes yelling at her daughter, but she hugs her at the end of her angry tirade. 

She’s not thrilled with this whole situation, but they’ve dealt with worse. 

She also tells her daughters she’s leaving her job with Harlan. She’s been offered a job with another family and would rather put a little distance between the Cabreras and Thrombeys. 

Saves everyone the awkwardness. 

It hurts Marta a little that she can’t go talk to Harlan like she usually does, but this is honestly what she needs right now. 

And she doesn’t want to come into contact with any of the Thrombeys affecting her decision about whether or not to have the baby. 

Regardless of the baby, she makes a choice to let go of Ransom. She can’t stop thinking about him and she’s still so madly in love with him it makes her want to weep. 

But he’s no good for her right now. He can’t or won’t understand what she needs. 

That’s something she needs to do for herself. 


	10. A breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something to glimpse the future
> 
> ese mango is basically a way to call someone hot.

“Let me see if I understand,” Marta’s cousin Celia is wobbling a little, hand held out in front of her. “Why do you keep saying ‘no’ to  _ ese mango,  _ again?” 

“Because having a baby can’t be enough of a reason.” Marta shouts over the loud latin music of the club, making her sister roll her eyes. “It’s not like I don’t love him.” 

“So…,” Celia says dryly. “You’re completely loco.” 

“How many times has he proposed now?” Alice is counting on her hand. “Three?...No! Four times, now! What is your problem?” 

“Where is he these days?” Celia says, running her hand through her hair. “Tia Marina’s been asking why he wasn’t over for dinner the other night.” 

“He’s on contract to edit this book for a publisher in Boston, so he’s been busy.”

“I don’t know what it is that you want. Ransom’s a good father. He loves you.” Celia is shaking her head and Marta feels a little guilt creep in. “Marriages have been built on less.”

Marta swallows the rest of her vodka. 

When she gets back home later that night his laptop is sitting closed on the kitchen table and she can hear the shower running. 

Her first stop is Harrison’s room and he’s fast asleep, snoring inelegantly. 

She slips quietly into their bedroom’s attached bathroom and immediately feels a little thrill. 

She can see Ransom very clearly through the glass shower doors, naked and completely oblivious.

She takes a seat on the closed toilet and settles in to watch him shower. 

“I don’t know if any one’s told you this before. But you’re really very pretty to look at.” She says, startling him hard enough that he has to grab the sides of the shower. 

“Marta! Shit!” he gasps. “Fucking warn a guy!”

“But I didn’t want to warn you,” she says with a little pout. “I wanted to watch you get all soapy.” 

Ransom turns off the shower with a little grunt and slides open the shower door. “Get in here already.” 

Marta stands to slip out of her clothes, all the while watching droplets of water slide down his chest and biceps. 

She’s giggling when they step under the spray together, “Are you drunk?” He asks smoothing her hair away from her brow. 

“Celia and Alice.” 

“Ah. Say no more.” 

“I’ll shut up for a kiss.” 

He bends to kiss her. Mouth very soft and very thorough over hers. 

His hands are a different story though, cupping her bottom and pulling her right up against him. 

The kiss is endless and when he does pull away to let her gasp shallow breaths he kisses her neck and shoulders. Pressing her close and murmuring how much he loves her and wants her. 

How good she feels and how good she makes him feel. 

_ Mmmmmm _ ,  _ it’s almost embarrassing that this is all it takes to make her wet anymore.  _

Something about what he’s saying makes her want to bruise him a little. She bites him on the soft part of his chest beneath the collar bone and he makes a surprised sound. Pulling her legs around him and thrusting inside her. 

Her eyes screw themselves shut and her fingers clamp in his hair while he drags himself in and out of her. 

Release is quick, mutual and deeply satisfying after that. 

“Okay,” He says, blowing out a little breath while he leans her against the bathroom tiles. “Is it just me or was that very good?” 

“Top 10.” Marta says with a little giggle. 

“Here,” he hands her the soap after washing himself off. “You finish your shower and I’m going to go check on Baby.” 

“Okay,” Marta says, giving him a quick peck. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

His laugh when she gives him a smart pat on the ass, making her smile. 

When she comes out of the bathroom in a big fluffy robe and towel wrapped around her head, Ransom is lying on his back with Harrison on his chest. 

He’s wide awake and makes grabby motions for her with his chubby fingers. 

“Hi,” Marta says, taking him from his father and cuddling him happily. “Did we wake you  _ mi amor _ ?” 

“He was already awake when I got there. I think he knew you were home.” 

Harrison tries to pull the towel on her head making Marta laugh. “Well He doesn’t look like he’s going to bed anytime soon. Why don’t we watch a movie or something?” 

After Marta dries her hair and Harrison is playing with a stuffed toy at the foot of the bed she looks over at Ransom beside her and says, “I’m going to say ‘yes’ the next time you ask me to marry you.” 

“Really?” Ransom swivels his head to grin at her. “Tired of living in sin?” 

Harrison starts shaking the toy around and screaming happily so Ransom reaches over and grabs him. 

“I was also promised a little girl.” He says kissing his son's head. 

“We aren’t having any more kids until we’re married.” Marta says primly. “I want you to ask me properly. No babies. Nothing  _ overly _ romantic. Just us.” 

“Deal. It’ll be just us.” There’s a heated promise in the depth of his eyes when he says that. 

Marta wonders if this is how it’ll always be. If they’ll always be this nuts about each other. 

“Can I make it a surprise or do I have to warn you in advance?” 

Marta drags herself over to settle against his chest. “I’ll love it. Whatever it is that you plan will make me happy.” 

Harrison yawns widely and snuggles against Ransom’s shoulder. They can tell he’s in one of his more cuddly moods tonight, so Ransom switches off the tv and the three of them cling to each other.

Soon the three of them are fast asleep. 


	11. 99 problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison helps Dad pick out a ring. 
> 
> Marta has a rough time.

_ Harlan had once warned him the only way he’d ever get a girl to stay with him was if he’d knocked her up.  _

_ Good thing it’s Marta. And he has a baby he actually likes.  _

_ He doesn’t have to work on Saturday so he takes Harrison into town with him to one of the antique jewellry shops he’d bought Marta a birthday present at a few months before.  _

_ “Okay, Ace,” he says, hitching Harrison higher on his hip. “We need to pick out something your Mama will actually wear and won’t get stuck inside a guy during surgery or whatever.”  _

_ Harrison makes a small noise that sounds like a protest, probably because his father sounds ridiculous. But he’s been doing that alot lately. Vocalizing in response to adults talking to him and things that surprise him.  _

  
  


_ He brings the stroller to a halt at the entrance to the store and asks for the same lady who’d sold him the pendant the last time.  _

_ “Hello, again,” the lady, Doreen, says with a big smile. “Who’s this little man?”  _

_ “This is Harrison,” Ransom says, bouncing him a little. “We’re looking for something that’ll convince his mother to marry me this time.”  _

_ Doreen lets out a low chuckle. “We’ll see what we can do. Give me a few minutes and I’ll bring something out from the good stuff we keep in the back.” _

_ “So,” Ransom says, adjusting Harrison’s wool hat and tiny peacoat. “Mom says I can’t bring you with us for the proposal, but you could help by being really good for grandma and Auntie Alice.”  _

_ Harrison rubs his eyes a little, pouting like he’s insulted Ransom even has to ask.  _

_ “I knew I could count on you, buddy,” He kisses him hard enough that he giggles.  _

_ He’s a very good baby. He only cried through the night the first month or so and has been an excellent sleeper ever since. He smiles at everyone he meets and is only upset by a wet diaper and empty stomach.  _

_ The thought of him starting to grow up is actually freaking Ransom out a little. He just wants him to be this little forever.  _

_ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _

Marta had been a straight A student when she was a teenager. She’d been smart and driven enough that her school guidance counsellor had suggested she be a doctor. 

But there was no way she could afford the tuition. 

Happily she found that nursing suited her. 

It was hard work and not all that glamorous, but she loved helping people. 

Three things her and Ransom definitely did not have in common. 

_ What had she been thinking?!  _

Strictly speaking, Ransom hadn’t even been her type. 

Her first  _ real  _ boyfriend had been a nice guy and the break up hadn’t been a messy one. 

He’d wanted to go to college out of state and Marta had understood. They were way too young to be in a long distance relationship. 

The guy after him had been someone she’d dated as a ‘broaden her horizons’ sort of deal. 

She was studying very hard and had been very lonely. He’d been a friend of a friend who’d asked for her number and Marta figured it was worth giving him a chance. 

It hadn’t been. 

He’d been nice enough but he’d used the word ‘totally’ way too many times in casual speech. To say nothing of the two awful times they’d had sex. 

She’d broken it off in a matter of weeks. 

After that she’d been single for a long time. And she wasn’t the casual hook up type of girl so that was her grand total of sexual partners before Ransom Drysdale.

Two. 

A measly two. 

Maybe if she’d had a few more boyfriends before Ransom she might’ve been a little less inclined to fall for him so hard. 

Those big blue eyes of his had easily convinced her to abandon her no casual hookups stance. 

A friend of hers had even suggested, rather meanly, that Ransom was the kind of ridiculously hot piece of ass you hooked up with before you got serious with the next guy. 

Because he was way too good looking to be anything but shallow and a good lay. 

I mean come on! 

It’s not like he was funny (in a no filter kind of way). 

It’s not like he was super nice to her sister. (Alicia is fond of him too, which is super weird by itself).

If she really thought about it. What use were they together? They had zero in common, their outlooks in life were vastly different. 

Although he does give good back rubs.

She misses the back rubs more than the sex to be honest. 

His hands are big and firm and easily able to find every anxiety or stress related knot in her tiny shoulders. 

There are no phone calls from him. 

Several from Harlan.(She won’t pick up). 

But none from Ransom. 

She cries so hard the first few nights she actually finds herself vomiting each time. 

Okay, she’d been the one to tell him not to speak to her again, but she’d been scared and angry and  _ oh God,  _ she hadn’t expected him to give up on her so easily. 

She doesn’t even think about the baby until two weeks later. 

“Mama?” she asks one morning, hands wrapped around a steaming mug of tea. “Do you think you might’ve left  _ him  _ sooner if you hadn’t had us?” 

The girls’ father isn’t someone they discuss...at all. 

Her mother looks up from her own breakfast with a look of utter surprise, “Mija, why are you asking this?” 

“Did you try to stay for us?” Marta asks. “Is that why he could keep hitting you?” 

“Ai Dios Mio,” Mrs Carbrera rushes to wrap both arms around her, now shivering daughter. “Marta if it weren’t for you and your baby sister I never would’ve got the courage to leave. I left for you. You saved my life mi amor, don’t forget that.” 

Marta sobs hard. Clutching at her mother, nodding into her shoulder. 

“Whatever you want to do about this pregnancy I’ll stand by you,” she goes on. “We’ve been in tighter spots, we’ll manage.” 

And that’s how Marta decides she's going to be a mother. Because this is something she knows she’s wanted. 

It hasn’t happened at the right time or even with the right guy maybe, but this conversation with her mother has convinced her she can do this. 

So she goes back to college. It’s tough to focus at first, but she gets back into a rhythm soon. Working hard and learning new things. 

This is what she knows. These are the values she plans on passing on to her child. 

She decides to meet Harlan a few weeks later, but not at his home. She wants to meet him on more neutral territory. A local pizza place she’d been threatening to take him to. 

There might never be anything between her and Ransom anymore, but she won’t stop her child from knowing his or her  _ bisabuelo.  _

When he walks in, he immediately hugs her. 

“Oh sweetheart,” He breathes, clutching her tightly. “I was so worried about you.”

“I’m alright, Harlan.” She breathes, clutching him tightly because this is the kind of affection she never got from her own father. “I’m so glad to see you.” 

He’s still clutching her hand when he sits down across from her, “Are you eating alright? School not stressing you out too much?” 

“It’s fine,” she brushes him off, pulling a small black and white photo out of her purse. “It’s still really early, but you can kind of see the shape.”

Harlan clutches the picture between his trembling fingers for a moment. Then he looks up at her after a long moment. 

“May I keep this?”

Marta holds his gaze steadily, “Depends on whether or not you’re going to show it to Ransom.” 

“I think he deserves to.” 

“Does he even want to?” 

“Of Course he does,” Harlan says, “In fact he’s parked outside in the car right now.” 

“Harlan!” Marta snatches the ultrasound out of his hand. “Why did you do this? He doesn’t want to be a father.” 

“He’s just scared,” Harlan goes on. “He doesn’t know  _ what _ he wants. At Least show him this ultrasound.” 

“When I told him I was pregnant it put him in the hospital.” 

“Not his finest moment, I agree.” Harlan says. “But that boy’s life is full of less than stellar moments. He’s a moron. This baby might teach him to be responsible for once in his life.” 

“Ransom is not a moron,” Marta finds herself defending. “And I’m not going to use  _ my _ child to teach  _ your  _ grandson to be responsible.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Well?” Ransom says when his grandfather slides back into the passenger seat of his beemer. “How is she?” 

“Angry,” Harlan says irritably. “So am I to be honest.” 

“Is she okay though?” Ransom goes on. “Is she eating alright?” 

“You could ask her these things yourself.” 

“She hates me.” 

Harlan gives him a look. “That’s because she loves you and you’re being an asshole.”

“I would make a horrible father.” 

_ Aha! Harlan thinks. It’s not that he’s opposed to being a father he just thinks he wouldn’t be a good one.  _

“Worse than Richard?” 

Ransom looks uncertain, “Maybe?” 

“Maybe and maybe not are the same thing,” Harlan says as Ransom turns the key in the ignition and starts the car. “She’s had an ultrasound recently.” 

“Isn’t it a little early for things like that?” Ransom says, voice soft. 

“You would think,” Harlan says. “But things are a lot more advanced now than when I was having kids with your grandmother.” 

“What was it like?” 

“Having kids?”

“No I mean the ultrasound,” Ransom coughs. “What did it look like?”

“Oh,” Harlan represses a smile. “Not much. Mostly grainy.” 

“So you didn’t notice anything?” 

He’s fishing for information about a child he supposedly has no interest in. 

_ My grandson _ , Harlan thinks amusedly.  _ Father of the year _ . 

“There may have been a shape.” 

“What kind of shape?”

“A peanut.” 

Neither of them are looking directly at each other, but Harlan can see him suppress the smile that’s threatening the corners of his mouth. 

Maybe Ransom wouldn’t be the worst father in their family. 

Heck, he probably wouldn’t be the worst father in this car right now. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marta’s appetite changes rapidly over the next few weeks. 

She’s hardly nauseated or feeling puke-y, except for a few days, but she doesn’t enjoy the things she used to like. 

Her usual oatmeal and fruit for breakfast makes her want to retch. 

She suddenly craves eggs that are as runny as possible. 

It’s a nightmare! 

She can’t eat the food she usually likes and it makes her cranky and irritated. 

One night her mother makes chicken livers and onions on a whim and Marta almost inhales the whole plate. 

“Jeez,” Alicia says. “Your kid already has an appetite huh?” 

Marta burps delicately. Feeling full and content. 

She thinks idly as the three of them doze in front of a telenovela that evening that Ransom loves red meats and runny eggs. 

Steaks as rare as possible. 

He won’t eat a lot of vegetables. 

And he has a monster of a sweet tooth. 

The nurse in her had to restrain a scream of horror with the way he’d eat dessert sometimes. If he weren't so athletic he’d probably have a heart attack by age 25. 

She can picture this child a few years from now. 

Refusing her healthy meals, tugging her dress and demanding candy with big blue eyes. 

Ay, Dios Mio!

What if it’s a boy?

He’d want to be fed every few minutes. 

He’d want to (What was it Ransom called it?) _Carbo_ _\- load_. 

She drags herself to bed once the tv is off and tucks herself in. 

Thinking about him has tired her out so she falls asleep almost immediately. 

Only to be woken a few hours later by her cell phone.

She picks it up half asleep and without really thinking. 

“Hello?” She rasps. 

“Marta don’t hang up.” 

_ Shit!  _

Marta hangs up. 

Two minutes later it rings again. 

“I hate you and never call me again,” she says and hangs up a second time. 

The third time it rings Marta picks up but doesn’t say anything, just breathes angrily on the other side. 

“I deserved that,” he sounds a little drunk. “Sweetheart, say something.”

“Don’t call me ‘Sweetheart’!” She pauses for a minute. “You have the worst food habits?”

“Huh?” 

“You heard me,” she continues, because if he’s going to wake her up in the middle of the night she’s going to make him listen to all her problems. “Have you ever eaten anything healthy in your life?” 

“Marta, hold on.” She can hear him moving someplace less noisy and a door closes quietly. “Okay, go ahead.” 

She puffs out a little breath and rants angrily that tonight is the first night she’s even eaten well, that she’s achy and tired and craving fatty, sugary foods that can’t possibly be good for her. 

“Pregnant women can eat whatever they want.” Ransom offers lamely. 

“No I can’t,” Marta argues back. “I need to eat healthy and get proper nutrition. And this baby seems to want to eat like a truck driver. Are there any vegetables you even like?” 

“I like corn, I guess,” he says. 

“What else?” 

“Asparagus, sometimes,” There’s a pause. “Can I come over?” 

Marta’s left eye twitches. “Por favor?”

“Can I come over?” Ransom says loudly. “To  _ su casa _ .”

“Never speak Spanish again.” 

“Please, I want to see you.” 

Marta presses her lips together. 

Also her thighs. 

Because he’s using his sexy bedroom voice, which is totally cheating. 

She hangs up without replying. 

The next morning Alice is shaking her awake, very rudely. 

“Your boyfriend is in the hallway.” 

Marta is horrified, “I don’t want to speak to him.” 

“Great,” Alice, smiles. “I’ll tell Mami to go ahead with calling the cops.” 

Marta groans, she knows if she talks to him it’ll be a nightmare. 

If she doesn’t her mother might stab him. 

She glances longingly at her window. Maybe she could climb out the fire escape.   



	12. Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get worse. And glimpse of Harlan as a Great-grandpa. 
> 
> Read and review!

_ “For God’s sake!” Harlan is yelling through the speaker phone at them while they pack Harrison’s bag. “Get here before Walt does! He keeps harassing me about something called a ‘streaming service’!”  _

_ It’s the day before his Birthday and he wants them at the house earlier. _

_ “We’re on our way,” Marta lies quickly, catching a smirking Ransom’s eye.  _

_ “No you’re not!”  _

_ When they get there Harlan immediately takes the baby from them and starts an interrogation. _

_ “Are you engaged yet?” He takes a seat with Harrison behind his desk and lets him play with the buttons of his sweater.  _

_ “No, but-” Marta begins, when Harlan holds up a hand and gestures to his grandson.  _

_ “Did you buy a ring?” _

_ “I did.” _

_ “What’s the problem now?” _

_ “I don’t know. I’m just thinking maybe this isn’t your problem.” _

_ Marta says nothing. She’s not interested in getting between Harlan and Ransom.  _

_ “Go away,” Harlan makes vague flapping motions with his left hand. “Leave Harrison’s bag and go away.” _

_ “You sure about this? He’s a lot more mobile than a few weeks ago-.”  _

_ “Go away. Come back never.”  _

_ “So we’ve got a baby -free few hours.” He says, smiling a little at her while they meander out the front door. “What do you want to do?”  _

_ So Marta and Ransom do what they usually do when Harlan gets annoyed at them for living in sin. Which is, get pancakes at the little cafe less than a mile from the house.  _

_ It’s a beautiful fall day outside and Marta slips an arm around his waist and under his oldest favourite sweater. The one Marta complains about having holes, but is happiest to steal.  _

_ He hands her the car keys when they reach the parking lot.  _

_ “We could go to the courthouse and get married right now.” Ransom muses thoughtfully.  _

_ Marta smoothly navigates a turn, disturbing a bank of leaves, “But what about Baby? Don’t we want him there?” _

_ “He’s not even six months old. He probably just thinks of us as a food source and guy who burps and changes him.” _

_ “True,” Marta smiles looking ahead.  _

_ Ransom grins at her from out of the corner of his eye. “You know you look very pretty today.” _

_ Her smile broadens but she doesn’t take her eyes off the road. “Gracias Senor. It’s the finest in ‘limited number of clean clothes I own’.” _

_ “C’mon, you’d look good in a paper bag.”  _

_ “I’ve got stretch marks.” _

_ “Which I am happy to keep kissing better.” _

_ Marta giggles. “You know there’s something we haven’t talked about the whole time we’ve been together.”  _

_ “What’s that?”  _

_ “The awkward exes conversation.”  _

_ “Oh Doll,” Ransom’s voice rumbles pleasantly over her upper body. “You know I can’t remember anyone before you.”  _

_ “That many, huh?”  _

_ “It wasn’t like they were quality relationships,” Ransom says bluntly and Marta thinks he sounds almost contrite.  _

_ “I don’t want you to be ashamed,” Marta says quietly. “And that was long before we even knew each other.”  _

_ “What about you?”  _

_ “I had one serious boyfriend in high school and another less serious one after. The second was just a rebound.”  _

_ “Are you talking about me?”  _

_ “No,” Marta rolls her eyes. “But in the interest of being honest. I didn’t really think you’d turn into anything serious.”  _

_ “Am I not the man of your dreams?”  _

_ “Ayy, no absolutely not,” She feigns frustration. “Who wants some big handsome gringo with lots of money?”  _

_ “Would we still be together if it wasn’t for Harrison?”  _

_ The question catches her off guard. She glances sideways at him. “I like to think we would have been. We did love each other before this whole baby madness, if you’ll recall.” _

_ “I can’t imagine who I would’ve been without you.” Ransom says and Marta feels all warm and gooey inside.  _

_ “Maybe a big shot lawyer?”  _

_ “I would’ve been miserable.”  _

_ “With all your money and women.”  _

_ “I did not want to be a lawyer. I’m hardly cut out for Law school. I mean jeez I’m barely law abiding.”  _

_ The cafe is a rustic diner with a fireplace and a waitress who recognises them immediately.  _

_ “No baby today?” she asks, taking down their order.  _

_ “He’s with my Grandfather.”  _

_ Between the two of them, they demolish a stack of hashbrowns, pancakes and sausage.  _

_ “Okay,” Marta says as Ransom holds out the last piece of sausage on a fork for her. “What’s our plan for Christmas this year?” _

_ “I thought we were spending it with your family.” _

_ “We’re spending Christmas Eve with my family,” Marta corrects. “I thought we could do Christmas day at our place.” _

_ “Jesus Christ.” _

_ “Yes, that’s the whole point isn’t it?” _

_ “You mean the three of us, right?” _

_ “I meant the three of us, my family, Harlan and maybe your parents.” _

_ Ransom looks at her, “You mean Richard and Linda. Are you batshit crazy? No.” _

_ “Oh come on, please.” Marta pouts in a way, she knows Ransom can’t resist. “Your mother is at least fond of Harrison. And I want to bury the hatchet.” _

_ “They tried to get custody of Harrison before he was even born,” Ransom says. “Do you remember that?” _

_ “Linda thought she was doing what was best for him.” _

_ “You are a horrible judge of character,” Ransom says, making Marta grin at him. “Where’s your self preservation?” _

_ “Right here. In front of me.” _

_ “You’re lucky you’re so cute,” Ransom grumbles, spearing some toast with his fork. “I don’t really know why I even put up with you?”  _

_ “The sex?”  _

_ “Probably.” _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ransom has missed Marta like crazy. Every time he closed his eyes all he could see was her face. 

A few weeks into their break-up he’d gone to Harlan and asked if he could release part of his trust fund to Marta. 

“Is this how you’re handling this problem? By throwing money at it?”

“I don’t want her to have to struggle.”

“It’s not money she wants Ransom.”

“I know. I just don’t think I’m in a position to give her what she wants.”

“Then You’re a bigger fool than I thought.”

Which is why he’s standing outside her door forehead pressed into it. 

Alice opens it and he almost falls on her. 

“I don’t understand how you could do this to my sister.” She says immediately. “I can’t stress how much this sucks! How much you suck!” 

Ransom doesn’t say a thing. He only follows her wordlessly into the apartment and through to the kitchen. 

Marta is perched on her usual chair chin resting on her fist. “You look exhausted. Do you want some coffee?”

Ransom feels his stomach pitch. “Not really, no.”

Her smile is immeasurably sad, “Then what do you want? If you’re here just to toy with my feelings I’m not interested. All you’ve done is break my heart.”

“Marta I want to help.” 

“I don’t want your help,” she reaches into her sweater pocket and pulls out the folded cheque Harlan had pressed into her palm. "At least not this version of your help.”

Ransom takes it from her wordlessly. “I’m sorry I called you last night. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Marta’s eyes are big and shiny, “That’s your last free pass. If you call me again I’ll get a restraining order.”

“No you won’t.”

“Yes, I will. Harlan says he can arrange it.”

Ransom feels a corner of his mouth twitch despite himself, “You don’t mean that.”

“Watch me,” Marta says sharply. 

“Just because we’re not together doesn’t mean you can just order me away like this. This is my problem too.”

“This is not your problem!” Marta is up and out the chair and in his face. “You made that very clear.”

“God! I don’t know what you want from me! I’m fucking trying!”

“I just wanted you!” Marta shouts, stunning him into silence. She puts a hand on each side of his face. “But Ransom if you don’t want this the same as me I’m not going to beg.” 

She can see his Adam’s apple bob up and down. “I’ll always love you, but I  _ can _ live without you.”

Ransom doesn’t really have an answer for that. 

Because Marta means what she's saying. 

God, she really means it. 

He can see it in her eyes.


End file.
